The Perfect Model
by DaimyoSensei
Summary: Oneshot: Rory is an assistant to the director of a modelling agency. He really hates how rude and ditzy the models are and meets Sam who thinks the same. They hit it off real well. Rated T for language


**A Sory Fanfic. I sadly do not own Glee or any of these characters.**

The bright flashing lights, the long hours on his feet, the loud managers barking orders at him. Rory was starting to think coming to America was one of the worst decisions of his life. Still, he was already here and there was no turning back. He saved his money and ran away from his home in Northern Ireland to fly out to New York to try and make it in the music industry. Rory forgot that when he did come, regardless of the amount of talent he knew he possessed, He would be at the very bottom. And to get to the top you have to do _a lot_ of brown-nosing.

"Yo Irish, Gimme another coffee. And a donut. Chocolate!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Jenson. Anythin' else sir?" The short black man standing behind the camera men turned and glared at him.

"Did I ask for anything else? Get me my damn coffee and donut!" He growled. Rory quickly scurried off to the refreshments table scanning for his bosses order. He didn't take Mr. Jenson's angered yells to heart. He knew the stress involved with the man's job and the one model he was waiting for to start shooting their commercial was late. The brunette huffed discovering all the chocolate donuts were gone. To his left were a few spectacular looking blonde girls stuffing their faces with the delicious pastries. Great; Rory was going to get screamed at again so those models could eat the donuts and then go throw them up later. As long as Mr. Jenson didn't make him clean the bathrooms after them, he could handle the tantrum that was coming.

"Excuse me," A light finger tapped on Rory's green jacket. "Can you tell me how many carbs are in this apple?" A redheaded girl held an apple in front of her with a pleading pout on her face. Her cheekbones were perfect; Rory wondered how much perfection could be in one body. He realized he'd been staring for a while, but the girl was used to it. She flipped her hair and basked in his gaze which fueled her ego.

"Uh...what?" Rory snapped out of it. The girl waved the apple again.

"Can you tell me how many carbs are in here?"

"The apple?" Rory frowned, a little disappointed. Just from her question and the ditzy and naive tone of her voice; she was another model. "Ye want to know how many carbs are in an apple?" He asked dumbfounded. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Sorry, you looked kind of nerdy. You're obviously not a model. Thought you would know _something_." She shrugged about to turn off. Rory sighed.

"Wait, I wouldn't eat it if I were ye. It's probably got less than ten carbs, but the acid can damage yer teeth. I'm sure ye don't want that. Yer smile is yer money maker." Rory smiled. "'Cus brains sure aren't." He muttered under his breath. The model smiled and put the apple back.

"See? Nerdy, but cute. Thanks for the advice." The redhead patted his cheek sweetly. She walked away, swaying her hips ever so temptatiously.

God Rory hated those models. Each and every one of them annoyed him to no end. With their bitchy attitudes and turned up noses, always scoffing at people they believed to be below them. It irked him to even have to work around them, but he had to do it to get some connections in the industry. A majority of the day Rory would spend ignoring the snarky remarks the models would say about him and his small ordinary body. Especially the male models, asking each other snooty questions; "Does he even lift"?

"I see you've met Jessica." Rory spun around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. A blonde boy, not much older than him by his appearance, sat on the end of one of the tables eating a glazed donut. Rory was shocked by the boy's appearance. He was a blonde adonis, his shaggy hair falling slightly over his eyes, his full lips shaped into a sly half-smile, large biceps barely contained in a tight thin shirt showing off his pecs and abs. It took all of Rory to keep himself from drooling. "She's not all too bright. By the way, the smallest apple you can find has at least 10 calories." Rory stood with his mouth slightly agape.

"Hello?" The boy waved his hand in front of his face.

"Uh, sorry. I kinda dazed off for a second."

"Wow, nice accent. Irish right?" Rory nodded. "That's...exotic. Are you a model in the commercial?" He pointed to the cameras and at Mr. Jenson.

"Oh no. I could never do that. I just work crew and do errands for Mr. Jenson." Rory remembered his current errand and started making that coffee before he lost his job.

"You've got the fun part. Shame. You'd be better than some of the other guys they choose to do these. Smarter too. _Way _smarter." Rory blushed at his compliment, his heart doing backflips on the inside. "Some of these models are just plain _stupid_." He said with disdain. "They can't even act in the commercials they star in sometimes. They just stand there and gaze at the camera."

"Or their reflections in the camera." Rory added, eliciting a chuckle from the blonde. "I hate them too. Ye'll probably never find a smart model, they're all either snobby or just plain inane. Way too full of themselves. I hate working with them. I've worked with animals smarter than them, and better to hold a conversation with.

"I like you. You're funny. I'm Sam." He extended his hand out to the brunette. Rory. rather eagerly, shook the hand with a tight grip.

"Rory Flanagan."

"Nice to meet you Rory. How long have you been in New York?"

"Just moved here two months ago from Ireland. I'm stayin' with a friend down near Bleeker street. Haven't really done anythin' apart from working for Jenson." He stirred creamer into the steaming hot cup.

"I could show you around some time. Take you to some of the hotspots...If you'd like." Sam added gingerly. Rory halted. Sam shrunk back a bit, worried that he may have upset the brunette.

"That- that would be great Sam. I'd love that." He grinned. Sam mentally high fived himself.

"Irish! Where the hell is my coffee!" Rory's smile dropped. He grabbed the glazed donut Sam had just picked up and ran off.

"Sorry, gotta go." He raced back to Mr. Jenson's chair at the front of the room. Now the crew had added a big backdrop showing a sunny beach with large mounds of real sand in the front.

"God dammit son, did you get lost?"

"Sorry Mr. Jenson, there weren't any chocolate donuts left." The short man looked like he was ready to blow a fuse. Rory took a few steps back just as another one of Jenson's assistants came up.

"Sir, all of the models are here now." The news seemed to mellow him out. At least to the point where the donut incident didn't bother him that much.

"Well it's about time. Evans get your butt in here!" He yelled. Rory was about to leave when he noticed the figure walking to the middle of the backdrop. He thought nothing of it at first, just simple crew work, but then the figure removed his shirt.

"Calm your tits Jenson. I'm here ain't I?" Sam smirked, wiping the hair from his face slightly. Rory was in awe, partly out of the pure perfection that was Sam's body shirtless and out of the slight embarrassment and betrayal of the sight. A few girls came by and sprayed him with water from a spray bottle. Sam raised his arms and flexed, giving Rory a sly grin. Rory stormed off to the backroom.

Rory sat in the back stewing in his anger as he watched Sam for hours struggling with his lines for this stupid suntan lotion commercial. He kept asking himself why Sam was acting like such an idiot. The lines were really easy, and the more he messed up the more Rory had to return to Mr. Jenson and bring him things to soothe his anger. As he made his way back to the backroom, Rory could hear Sam chuckling.

After spending the entire day shooting the thirty second commercial, Rory's feet were killing him and he was exhausted. Jenson was so pissed he knocked over the snack table after finishing. Sam had disappeared after the shooting and Rory was rather glad he did. He was rather cross with the blonde for not telling him he was a model before he went and made a fool of himself. What if Sam was just leading him on. Just like every other model; snobby and rude, making Rory like him and then watching it all blow up in his face.

Rory bundled up and made his way out of the building. Snow was falling from the dark evening sky. It was too cold to walk back to his apartment. He hailed a taxi, only to have it stolen by a few of the female bikini models from the commercial. They scoffed at him while they got in. Rory rolled his eyes. He hated each and every last model.

He climbed into another taxi that drove up afterwards.

"Mind if I share a ride?" Before Rory could answer, Sam was sliding into the taxi with him. "That was a fun day at the office, huh?" Rory shrugged, keeping his eyes off of him. "What?" Rory ignored him and what he thought to be Sam rubbing the situation in his face. Rory gave the driver instructions to his apartment completely disregarding Sam's presence.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rory almost lost it.

"Did ye do somethin' wrong? Hell yea ye did. Ye lied to me!"

"I never lied to you, you never asked if I was a model or not." Sam defended.

"It sure would've been great information to give before I started bad mouthin' them, makin' a fool of meself."

"Don't be like that. I was gonna tell you. Then I thought it would be fun to surprise you. And man, your face. You were surprised. And pissed." Rory crossed his arms against his chest looking out the window into the passing scene. "I still want to show you around New York. If you're not too mad at me to go see. I can make it up to you. I really like you Rory." Sam placed a hand on Rory's knee; a bold move. Rory couldn't help but feel excitement in the thought that someone as perfect and gorgeous as Sam liked him. really one of the best things to happen since he came here. he regained his composure before responding.

"I think I'll pass." Sam paused. He wasn't used to rejection. He pulled his hand back and let it rest in his lap.

"How about lunch or something. Dinner?"

"Can't. Jenson has a photoshoot with Candies tomorrow all afternoon."

"You're not just trying to avoid me are you? I realize it wasn't funny. I didn't expect it to be. I'd like to go on a date with you...any time." He said laying his cards on the table. Rory's heart was on a roller coaster. He wanted to say yes and scream out loud, but he still wanted to play off his anger and make Sam pay.

"Fine." He took out a pen and wrote his cell phone number on Sam's hand. He patted the hand and smiled. "This is my stop." Rory said as the taxi came to a stop in front of a large building. "Call me and maybe I'll be more up to going out with ye." He winked. He walked away toward his apartment feeling so pleased with himself.

**~~~)()()()(~~~**

"Who says you don't know how to flirt."

Cameron, Rorys roommate, sat at the end of his bed in his boxers while Rory got ready for work. Cameron was Rory's first friend in America and tried to help him get a start in the music industry, choosing to pursue photography himself. Rory had told him all about his night and how he met an amazing model named Sam.

"Lord, ye should have seen him Cam. He. Was. Gorgeous. And he wasn't dumb! That's the surprisin' part. The first smart model I've ever met. And he came on to _me_." He said combing his hair in the mirror. Cameron was very supportive of Rory's sexuality. He wasn't gay himself but he really didn't mind that Rory was. "God, y'know I have a good feelin' about this. Everythin's comin' up Rory."

"Don't get too excited there." Cameron teased. The doorbell buzzed through the apartment and Cameron went to answer it. He was shocked at the physically intimidating person. The figure eyed Cameron questioning his tank top and teddy bear boxers.

"Hi, does Rory Flanagan live here?"

"Uh, that depends...Does he owe you money, cuz there's another Rory Flanagan who lives down on 32nd. Always getting loans, you may wanna try him." Cameron cursed Rory in his head before closing the door.

"No, wait." Sam begged. He sounded out of breath. "I'm just looking for Rory. You know Brown hair, average height, adorable fluffy hair."

"...Oh adorable hair." Cameron raised an eyebrow. "Rory, there's someone here who wants to see your adorable hair." He mocked. Rory came out of the bathroom.

"Wants to see my what?" He stopped dead in his tracks. "Sam?"

"Hey, I uh...Wanted to see if...well if you wanted to have breakfast with me?" The blonde asked sheepishly.

"Not to be rude but how did ye find out which apartment I lived in?"

"I have connections." Sam shrugged. Really he retraced the taxi ride back to Rory's. Sam got to the apartment complex an hour ago and went to every house until he found someone who knew where Rory stayed.

"So this is the '_gorgeous_' and '_smart_' Sam Evans. Well he's ripped I'll give ya that." Rory blushed. Sam rocked on his heels.

"Hey Cam wanna go put some clothes on?" He said quickly. Cameron backed away, putting his hands up in mock defense. Rory waited until he heard Cameron's bedroom door shut. "Sorry about him. That's my roommate Cameron. Anyways, I have to go to work soon, I'm not sure if breakfast is good."

"Well I wouldn't normally ask this on such short notice but, well lo and behold I get a call this morning from my agent saying Candies wants me in a photoshoot today. Sounds like Destiny huh?" Sam grinned with his hands in his pockets. He looked nervous, like a teenager asking someone out for the first time. "So since we're both working later, how about a quick coffee? My treat?" He waited for Rory to answer. The brunette grinned.

"Sure, I'd love too Sam." Sam breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's it Rory! Attaboy You Dog!" Cameron called from his room. Rory grabbed his pack and dragged Sam out of the house before Cameron could embarrass him any more.

Sam followed behind Rory as they left the building. The blonde kept close attention at the way Rory walked, his head held high, his arms lightly swinging giving off a slight veil of confidence and hips swaying just enough to remain manlike. Sam wondered if he was in over his head trying to court such a perfect specimen as the Irish boy. Little did he know that Rory was already smitten with his "perfect" model.

**Got the idea and spent the last few hours of the night writing it out. Oh when inspiration hits...=3 Enjoy!**


End file.
